Stars in your eyes
by Varian wrynning
Summary: Broll bearmantle and lo'gosh (later realized to be the missing king of stormwind: varian wrynn), travel across the continent of kalimdor together, and eventually broll realizes he's falling for the human. (beware varian is about 19 to early 20s here, so technically anduin is a smol bab and there will be more chapters to come but it may get a lil' smutty but i hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Broll glances over to lo'gosh on the other side of the room they managed to get in Darnassus for the night before they make the long journey to Theramore. The human was shirtless, cleaning some of his wounds from earlier that day. Broll felt a small pang of guilt for leaving lo'gosh to deal with the corrupted green dragon all alone, and of course getting him tangled in roots more than once, but at least they're both alive and well.

Broll noticed Lo'gosh struggling to reach a spot on his back, so naturally the night elf goes to aid his friend. "Here," Broll spoke gently, taking the rag and taking care the gashes on Lo'gosh's back.

Lo'gosh let out a small hiss of pain but he smiled at broll. "Thanks." He said warmly.

"No problem, friends need to have each other's back anyways." Broll cracked a grin.

Lo'gosh rolled his eyes and laughed.

They both got ready for bed, both of them wearing the clothes they were given for the night. Lo'gosh tied the string of his pants quite a bit to keep the pants from falling down, male night elven clothes would've been way too large on him so to improvise he wore female clothing, but even then they were rather baggy on him and broll found it more than a little amusing.

The shirt's v neck constantly slid off one of Lo'gosh's shoulders, showing off a bit of his shoulder and chest, and also his bare neck and collarbone if the metal collar he wore wasn't there. And with Lo'gosh's brunette hair down and recently washed and dried, he looked more his age, it's kinda amazing how simple changes such as clothing and hairstyles could change the look of a person, especially someone like Lo'gosh, who looked to be almost in his thirties with his hair tied up and in that filthy gladiator armor he wore, but Broll knew the human was a young adult, very early twenties or so.

There was only one bed in the room they were given but neither of them really cared, it was more comfortable then sleeping on the cold hard earth. Broll watched from the corner of his eye as Lo'gosh came over and pulled some of the covers aside and was getting ready to get under them. He seemed to have his mind on something, he still has that look of confusion, and fear from the day he was found on those shores of Durotar. He just looked lost.

"How have you been holding up?" Broll asked gently.

Lo'gosh glanced up at him with a perked brow. "What do you mean?"

"How have you been holding up with all that's been going on? We're getting pretty close to possibly get your memories back. And i can imagine it's affecting you emotionally quite a bit."

Lo'gosh's lips pressed into a thin line as he looked down for a long while. "While i'm happy about it, i'm also rather afraid.. Like, what if i turn out to be someone that i don't want to be? If i find out who i am am i ever going to want to be that person again?" He sighed and inhaled sharply and shakily, as if he's on the verge of tears.

Broll put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle yet firm squeeze of reassurance before pulling the young man into a tight hug. "It'll be fine, Lo'gosh. You're brave for making it out this far, in spite of everything getting in your path. We'll get your memories restored and we'll rescue Valeera, and return you home. Whatever it takes."

Lo'gosh smiled softly and returned the hug, his hands clutching onto Broll's shirt a bit as he tried to hold back the tears but failing. Broll gently stroked his back, silently encouraging him to let it out. The human buried his face against Broll's chest, and his beard, quietly sobbing until he eventually calmed and was beginning to doze off in the druid's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Broll opened his eyes slightly, he looked over to see Lo'gosh asleep in his arms, with his face buried in his chest and the blankets pulled up over his shoulders to keep him warm. He softly smiled at the human, and with one hand he gently and lazily played with a small lock of Lo'gosh's brunette hair. The night elf didn't have the heart to wake him up, he looked so peaceful in his sleep, and with him in his arms felt so right for an odd reason Broll can't quite put his finger on.

Broll let him sleep in, till Lo'gosh did wake up. "Morning Lo'gosh!" He greeted the human warmly.

"Mornin'..." He grumbled softly, lifting his head off of Broll's chest, his hair looking curly and messy.

For a majority of the time Broll's known the human Lo'gosh's hair was rather oily and straight and somehow still managed to make it look good. But now that he's properly cleaned up he looks, rather beautiful with that long and curly, dark brown hair hanging from his shoulders. It was quite a shame that Rehgar had his men cut Ro'gosh's hair to be a bit past shoulder-length, but that wouldn't change how Broll saw his friend.

"We'll be making our way to Theramore, let's try not falling off Sharptalon again, alright." "Shut up.." Lo'gosh grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the druid, causing Broll to chuckle.

"Come on now, let's get ready to go." Lo'gosh says, but for some reason he laid in Broll's arms for about three minutes.

Broll could tell that Lo'gosh was contemplating even getting out of bed, though Broll couldn't really blame him. This time of season, mornings in Teldrassil are rather cold. But broll could also tell there was something else going on in his head.

"I can't exactly get up if you don't move, but honestly i don't mind." Broll joked, snapping lo'gosh from his thoughts and the druid could see a bit of red dust the human's cheeks, and such a reaction caught the night elf's attention.

"R-right, sorry. Still a bit tired that's all.. The bed's really comfortable."

"Indeed, but may i point out you slept on top of me the entire night?" The druid teased with a grin, and the human seemed to realize their awkward position.

Lo'gosh stared at him wide-eyed for a few long moments, which Broll did find rather adorable and funny. The human then looked to somewhere off to the side.

"D-doesn't matter, let's just get ready to go." He says, climbing out of broll's lap and going to put on his gladiator armor.

Broll let out a deep hearty laugh, even though the bed felt very cold and empty without Lo'gosh.

They retrieved Sharptalon and took flight across Kalimdor once more and onward to Theramore!


End file.
